Odcinek 6302
17 kwietnia 2012 40px 11 marca 2016 40px 14 czerwca 2017 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6301. « 6302. » 6303. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W biurze "FC", Amber czyta o pigułkach ze strony internetowej, które prawdopodobnie są skażone i bardzo uzależniające. Kobieta wpada w niepokój. thumb|320px|Brooke organizuje sesję dla Ricka i CarolineW studiu fotograficznym, Brooke oznajmia Rickowi i Caroline, że będą przedmiotem sesji zdjęciowej, aby skupić się na kolekcji "Hope for the Future". Wkrótce przybywa Oliver, który rozpoczyna fotografowanie pary. Brooke sugeruje Rickowi i Caroline, by bardziej zbliżyli się do siebie. Z ukrycia obserwuje ich Amber, która wkrótce znika. Później, Brooke zachwyca się wspólnymi ujęciami fotografowanych. Ona i Rick toczą wymianę zdań, dotyczącą pozbycia się Amber, a następnie Logan ostrzega Caroline, by uważała na nią. Kiedy Caroline zostaje sam na sam z Rickiem, flirtuje z nim. thumb|320px|left|Amber zdobywa się na szczerość przed HopeW biurze Hope, Liam nakłania ją, by nie pozwalała prasie na za wiele. Loganówna całuje go i uśmiecha się pogodnie. Kiedy dziewczyna zostaje sama, przybywa Amber, pytając córkę Brooke o samopoczucie. Hope zapewnia, że ma się dobrze i twierdzi, że wiele osób zażywa pigułki, by kontrolować lęk. Amber próbuje dowiedzieć się, ile tabletek już wzięła. Następnie zamyka drzwi i nerwowo spaceruje, próbując pomóc dziewczynie. Hope zastanawia się, o co jej chodzi, zaś Amber wyjawia, że to ona podrzuciła jej tabletki. Logan jest oszołomiona słysząc, że była bratowa dostała je z Internetu. Amber przyznaje, że słyszała, jak Hope rozmawia z lekarką i wiedziała, że potrzebuje pomocy. Radzi siostrze Ricka, by już nigdy po nie nie sięgała. Hope śmieje się, po czym opowiada o tym, jak bardzo pigułki jej pomagają. Amber sugeruje, że ma ich więcej i stwierdza, że czasami każdy potrzebuje pomocy. Obie kobiety zawierają ze sobą układ, w którym Amber dalej będzie dostarczać jej tabletek a Hope wstawi się za Moore u matki, aby pozwoliła jej na pracę w firmie. Kiedy do drzwi podchodzi Brooke, Amber ukrywa się. Hope mówi matce, iż wie, jak Amber musi się czuć, kiedy ludzie zarzucają, że jest okropna. Brooke pyta córkę, czy czuje się dobrze, zaś Hope zapewnia, że Amber i Rick dobrze ze sobą współpracują, więc matka powinna dać jej szansę. Brooke uważa, że prasa naprawdę dała się córce we znaki. Gdy odchodzi, Amber pyta Hope, czy radzi sobie z tym wszystkim, zaś Logan stwierdza, że bycie ocenianym wcale nie jest zabawne. Amber daje dziewczynie jeszcze kilka tabletek. thumb|320px|Steffy nie traci nadziei względem LiamaW biurze "SP", Bill w rozmowie ze Steffy uważa, że z Hope dzieje się coś podejrzanego i nie uważa, że może się to zmienić. Mówi o jej wahaniach nastroju oraz pigułkach, podczas gdy pojawia się Liam. Steffy zapewnia męża, że nie zgadza się z jego ojcem, który stwierdza, że młodzi małżonkowie muszą ze sobą porozmawiać i wychodzi. Steffy pyta Liama o jego sprawy, zaś on wzruszając ramionami spodziewa się wyjścia na prostą. Steffy zapewnia, że nie ma nic złego w tym, że Hope potrzebuje pomocy. Liam przyznaje, że Logan powinna powiedzieć mu o tym na początku, choć pewne rzeczy nie były łatwe. Oboje ze Steffy wspominają z uśmiechem swój ślub, po czym Liam dziękuje żonie za rozmowę, której potrzebował. Córka Taylor oświadcza, że nie rezygnuje ani z niego ani ich małżeństwa. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Amber Moore Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Oliver Jones